Typical boxes, including boxes for woven and non-woven paper products, including napkins and tissues, that are designed for narrow spaces can deflect from the force of the space, making removal of the product from the box difficult. For example, a rectangular tissue box designed for use in the car, specifically to be placed in the area between a seat and a console, can be deflected or crushed, placing pressure on the tissues stored therein and making removal of the tissues difficult.
What is desired is a device for avoiding or reducing box deflection and allowing for removal of woven or non-woven products from the box more easily. What is also desired is that a narrower side of a box be configured to dispense the tissues and the box itself configured to not sufficiently degrade the removal of tissues upon application of an external pressure to the box. Thus, what is desired is a box that is configured to dispense tissues while receiving external pressure on the box and on the tissues within the box.
Embodiments of the present disclosure provide structures and methods that address the above and other issues.